The present invention relates to a floppy disc device, and more particularly to a pad lifting mechanism which serves to maintain contact between a magnetic disc and a magnetic head, and aims to provide a pad lifting mechanism of simple structure which detachably attaches a magnetic disc housed in a case to the device.
Recently, magnetic memory devices have been rapidly developed in the field belonging to information machinery such as personal computers, word processers and others, and so-called floppy disc devices have been remarkable, and make use of flexible magnetic disc as a magnetic recording medium.
The floppy disc is inserted therein with a sheet like flexible magnetic disc supported in a jacket or a case such as hard case. The magnetic disc is held at its center under a predetermined pressure by means of a drive hub and a collet, and rotates it at a high speed by a drive motor connected to the drive hub. The device presses under the predetermined pressure the magnetic head at an exposed portion of the magnetic disc by means of the pad so as to move it in the radial direction of the disc for carrying out the record and reproduction.
Since each of the magnetic disc, the magnetic head and the case is effected with pressing force, they would be scratched when the case is attached to the device. Especially when the hard case is used such occasions would be remarkable. For avoiding them, the pressing force should be removed when the case is detached or attached.